A New Light
by SuperiorCookies
Summary: A new girl joins Anubis house, but she's hiding something.. But then again aren't they all? Sibuna's out searching for the ever so elusive light, does the newbie know more than she's letting on? Nina will come back in later chapters. Summary is bad, but the story isn't. So, are you brave enough to join Sibuna on their journey? Before ToR, but sort of season 4.(before they graduate)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new story… And a quick message to another SuperiorCookie, no I will not call this story Prayers! Anyways… Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters, except Heather! Enjoy reading this!**

'Everyone, meet Heather Smith' Victor said, rolling his eyes, clearly bugged by the fact that he had another student running around, getting under his feet.

Patricia looked up before sighing, 'Great, another newbie. You're not American, are you?' Eddie nudged her. 'Sorry!' she mumbled.

Fabian, who had been doing his homework when Victor and Heather walked in, finally looked up as Victor walked away. When he saw Heather, he sat up straight, a flash of confusion appearing on his face, before quickly disappearing. 'Why have you joined now? We're a week into this term already.'

'My social worker decided that, since my parents are often on business trips, I have to go to boarding school.'

'Hang on… If you have parents, how come you have a social worker?' a new voice asked, Mara.

Just as Heather was about to reply, Trudy walked in saying, 'Ah! You must be Heather Smith. And you're 12, right?'

'Yep!' Heather grinned, popping the P.

'Well come along then, let's get you to your room. You'll be rooming with Patricia and Mara!' She exclaimed leading Heather upstairs.

'She seems weird!' Mara stated, irritated.

Fabian looked at her incredulously, 'You hardly know her!' he said.

Mara replied with, 'Yeah, but I saw the way she looked at you… and the way you looked at her.'

'What, you mean my look of confusion, and her cheeky grin, which she directed to everyone might I add. Besides it's not up to you, how I look at someone, you can't tell me not to look at anyone!'

'I'm your girlfriend!'

'Not anymore!'

**Sorry, this was my first story, my friends have posted, but I haven't until now… So sorry if it's not good! By the way, Nina will be in later chapters as I am a major Fabina fan.**

**~SuperiorCookies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to upload again, but it is the Easter Hols, so please cut me some slack.** **I have written this one longer, but it's still not that long so... sorry. I hope you like it! **

**Onto the disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis (though I wish I did) or any of the characters, except Heather.**

'What do you mean, not anymore?'

'Exactly that. I don't want to date someone who judges a young girl without getting to know her. For crying out loud, she's 12!'

'Ugh, don't talk to me ever again!' Mara huffed, storming off in anger.

Fabian let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'Well I'm glad that's over with, she was starting to get a little clingy…' he said.

'I know what you mean!' Jerome replied, 'Now, I'm gonna leave before the new girl realises I put maggots in her bed!'

'JEROME!' The rest of Anubis house shouted, before Jerome made a hasty exit, only to bump into Heather on his way out. Heather made her way into the living room, an innocent smile playing on her lips.

'What did you do?' Fabian asks. The rest of the house looked at him as if saying I thought you wanted us to give her a chance.

'What makes you think I've done anything?' She replies, still smiling.

'You have that fake innocent smile. I'd recognise it any-' he was cut off by shouts coming from Jerome and Alfie's room. The entire house ran out into the hall where Jerome was standing covered in worms. Everyone looked at each other, not sure who would have done this, but after finding no answers from each other they looked at Heather.

'He put maggots in my bed, I put worms in his. Fits him well enough don't you think?' She said, her typical cheeky grin replacing the innocent smile. Jerome stomped of to his room muttering curses under his breath.

'You're not that bad you know, newbie. But I still don't like you, and I still don't want you here.' Patricia snarled, Eddie and her walking out of the house.

Heather shrugged, 'Makes no difference to me, what she thinks of me. Anyone want a free pet maggot?'

7:00 the next day…

Heather bounced down into the kitchen, offering to help make breakfast. After being declined by Trudy, she sat down in a random seat. A few minutes later the rest of the house came down and sat round the table. 'That's Fabian's seat.' Mara said.

'No it's fine, you can stay there Heather.'

'Oh no, I was just leaving anyway!' She said smiling at him and getting up out of the chair, tidying away her breakfast stuff. Just as she had left the house a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her behind the house. It was Mara.

'Look you, you can't just walk in here and take over, make Fabian break up with me…'

'I didn't do that, you did that yourself. And besides you and him aren't meant to be together!'

'What, and you and him are?'

'What? No!'

'Then who?'

'Nina, obviously, is supposed to be with him. He was much happier when he was with her!'

'How would you know that?' Mara questioned. Heather's eyes widened, realising what she said, as she turned on her heel and ran to school.

**Oooh... What's Heather hiding? How does she know about Nina? Don't worry, I will tell you guys... eventually. I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed, and give them a special mention, so here are there names:**

**ChiBaby12345**

**hoachic12**

**Letmethinkagain**

**Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot! I'll be back soon with another chapter!**

**~SuperiorCookies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I didn't feel like keeping you in suspense after last chapter so here's the next one! Disclaimer: I wish I own HoA, but I don't, and I don't own the characters, except Heather! I hope you like this chapter!**

'That freakzoid of a new girl is a… is a… a freakzoid!' Everyone turned to look at Mara.

'What?! That makes no sense.' Patricia and Eddie said in unison, before avoiding everyone's gaze, embarrassed.

'I was talking to her about the things that went down yesterday, and she started mentioning Nina. She's new this term, how could she possibly know Nina?' Mara asked, smirking triumphantly at the group of close-knit friends, noting the fact that one person was excluded from hearing the shocking news, Fabian. Her bombshell definitely took effect, almost instantaneously in fact. 'I think she stalked Fabian or something, she said how he was happier with Nina, which of course is not true at all!'

'I'm gonna Skype Nina, see what she has to say about this. For all we know, it could have been Nina she stalked.' Patricia said thoughtfully, running up the stairs to her room and grabbing her laptop. She logged on to Skype, and requested a video chat with Nina.

'Hey Patricia!' A cheerful American voice cried, filling the silent dorm.

'Hey Nina!'

'Everything okay?'

'Uhh, not really… There's a newbie who started yesterday, Heather Smith, and she somehow seems to know about yours and Fabian's relationship. Do you know anyone of this name?'

'Nooo… Can I perhaps speak to her find out what she knows?'

'Sure, when she gets back. Oh, and we found a clue, but we need your help to decipher it!'

'Go on…'

_Flashback_

'What are we looking for?' An aggravated Patricia asked.

'A secret passage of some kind, it was mentioned in that book I found in the Frobisher Library.' Fabian replied.

'It's probably non-existent. Why do we need to find it anyway?'

'It will allow the chosen one and the Osirian to be near each other, or something.' Eddie answered for Fabian who was beginning to get irritated by the "20 Questions".

'Yeah, but we're not likely to find it are w-' She stumbled over a tree branch, landing face first in the dirt.

'That's the universe telling you to stop being so pessimistic!' Fabian stated, attempting to refrain from laughing.

Patricia, ever so maturely, stuck her tongue out in annoyance as Eddie moved to help her up.

'It's not even funny!' she insisted, brushing the dirt off her trousers.

'Yes it is. If you saw it from- There!'

'If I saw it from there? That makes no-' she started.

'No, the passage. Look at the loose bricks on the wall.' Fabian interrupted.

They pulled the brick out and the passage opened up revealing a tunnel with what looked like stepping stones lining sections of the floor, which appeared to be made up of quicksand. Fabian and Patricia made to advance through the passage.

'Wait!' Eddie cried. 'Don't go in. I've seen this before in a movie. There's only one path you can take, and we need to find it.' He pointed to an inscription on the wall beside them, 'I think that's a clue.'

_'When in this passage, you have but one chance; the light will lead you to your victory, or to the darkness your life will you trade_.' Fabian recited. 'We have to find out what this means, if we want Nina back.'

_End of Flashback_

'Wait the clue said the light will lead you to your victory, right? Maybe it means some ultraviolet light that can light up a glowing path or something.'

'Maybe, I don't know. I will mention it to the others.' Just as Patricia finished speaking, Heather walked in, her face scrunched in concentration.

'Is this the new girl?' Nina asked Patricia, who nodded. 'Would you mind if I spoke to her alone?'

'Not at all!' Patricia said getting up and leaving.

'Hi, I'm Nina. You must be Heather.' Nina smiled. The child nodded.

'The house likes you. She tells me about the adventures you and your friends went on, and the mysteries you solved. She only started to talk to me today. I think it's because she didn't want to talk to me when everyone was around.' The girl stated a soft smile gracing her face as she walked towards the computer screen. Nina looked confused.

'The house talks to you? Is that how you knew about me? About Fabian and me?'

'Yes no and no.'

'So how did you know that stuff about me?'

'I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told anyone since I came here; the truth.'

'Please continue.' Nina requested, breaking a deafening silence that had filled the room, curiosity getting the better of her.

'My name is not Heather Smith. It's Lily Rutter.'

**Oooh, was she telling the truth to her house mates or to Nina or was she lying to everyone? What on Earth does that clue mean? And does Eddie have the same taste in movies as Fabian? (Reference to when Fabian told Nina to twist Corbierre's neck) Again, I wanted to thank those who reviewed, we have, of course, those who reviewed chapter 1 and 1 person who reviewed chapter 2:**

**Cat**

**If you have reviewed, either about the first chapter or the second, and I have not mentioned you in this chapter or the previous chapter, I'm sorry, and it means I have not received your review. Anyways I'll update chapter 4 soon!**

**~SuperiorCookies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! It's my first day back at school, so when the homework starts to pile on I may not have as much time to post, but I will try! A quick disclaimer: No, I do not own HoA or it's characters, but if I did, I wouldn't have let Nathalia Ramos stop being a part of the show!**

'Rutter… As in Fabian Rutter?'

Lily/Heather nodded.

'He's mentioned you, a lot!' She offered the older girl. In return Nina gave her a look as if saying: explanations, please. 'Lily Rutter is my name now, but my birth name is Lily...' Just as Lily/Heather was about to continue Patricia walked in saying there were 10 minutes until it was 10, so Lily/Heather had to go so Patricia could wrap up the conversation with Nina.

'So, did you find out anything?'

'Yeah, but I can't tell you, how she knows, that is. I can tell you to relax around her though, she's not a bad kid.'

'Fine, I'll tell the others to lay off, at least until we figure her out ourselves.'

Patricia had woken up at 4 this morning, her mind travelling to what Nina had said last night. A creaking of the bed across from her signified someone getting out of bed. She looked up only to see Lily/Heather getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes. 'Heather? What are you doing?' Patricia whispered across the room.

Lily/Heather turned to Patricia before saying: 'I always wake up at this time and I go sit out front 'til 7'

'Why?'

'Force of habit. My mum and dad would…' Lily/Heather cut herself off.

'Would what?'

'Nothing. I've already said too much.'

*Sibuna meeting in the forest, 12:00*

'So recently Patricia, Eddie and I found something that could bring Nina back.' Fabian started.

'Well… Where is it?' Alfie asked.

'As I was saying before I was, rudely, interrupted…' Fabian glared at Alfie, who put his hands up in surrender. 'Is that we can't get it until we have solved a riddle.'

'So what's this ever so complicated riddle then?' Joy asked, amused.

'It is complicated so I wouldn't make jokes about it if I were you.' Patricia retorted to her best friend.

Fabian rolled his eyes, before telling them, 'the riddle said: When in this passage, you have but one chance; the light will lead you to your victory, or to the darkness your life will you trade. I know it sounds eerie, but if we want Nina back, we have to find our way across, without dying.'

'Why would we want Nina back?' Mara asked, irritated with the fact Fabian wanted Nina back.

Sibuna ignored Mara. They all knew that Anubis house was more fun when Nina was there.

'I spoke to Nina last night. She suggested an ultraviolet light. She also said for us to lay off newbie…'

'The ultraviolet thing might work, and I'm glad someone thinks we should give Heather a break.'

A twig snapped behind them and they all spun round to see Lily/Heather standing there. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just wanted to tell you that you're looking for the light in all the wrong places.' She muttered, turning round to walk off.

'How would you know that?' Patricia asked, confused.

'I know things. Things that could help you.'

'We don't need your help.' Mara remarked snidely.

'Who said I was going to help you. Some of you can't be trusted. However, some can.' Lily/Heather glared pointedly at Mara. 'Besides if you find out about the light, it could be dangerous.'

'Dangerous how?'

'If the Light, the Thread, the Chosen One and the Osirian come into contact, together, with the elixir of life then the elixir will become deadly and can be used to take over the world.'

'The Thread?'

**What did Lily/Heather mean when she said name now? What's the thread? And what was she saying before she cut herself off? Thanks to all reviewers and the most recent (unmentioned) reviewer:**

**jisela (BTW, Lily will NOT be in a relationship w/ Jerome, but she will have a Love Interest!)**

**Thanks again those who have taken the time to review and/or read my story! I know this one is not as long as some of the others, but I will try to make the next chapters**** longer!**

**~SuperiorCookies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, school started again and my sister, who is doing her GCSEs next year was using the computer all the time for revision. Just a quick thing, this chapter has mentions of malnourished children (in the flashback) so if you don't like things like that skip it. Anyways, disclaimer: I do not own HoA or its characters :'( I know, it's so sad...**

'Seriously? I just said it could be used for world domination, and you focus on the Thread…'

'Well yeah, and the light.'

'What's the point in telling you guys? Besides one of you already has the information needed to find the light and finding the light will lead you to the thread.'

'Which one of us?'

'Figure it out among yourselves.' She looked up at the sky, 'Oh, and come inside now. A storm is coming. You have about 10 minutes tops before you get caught in it.' Lily/Heather said, running back to the house.

'We can finish this off inside.' Fabian suggested, before trudging after Lily/Heather, closely followed by the rest of Sibuna.

'Well?' Mara started.

'Well what?' Alfie replied, confused.

'Which one of us knows?' Joy confirmed for Mara.

'Not me!' Patricia and Eddie cried.

'Well it wasn't me!' Alfie shouted. Before long a full scale row had started. Only Fabian wasn't participating, a concentrating look on his face.

'Guys, Guys! GUYS, SHUT UP!' Everyone turned to look at him, their attention shifting from the argument to Fabian. 'I think I figured out who knows.'

There was a pause. 'Well tell us then!' The rest of the gang yelled.

Fabian rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Patricia's laptop beeping. They all looked at the screen, only to see Nina was requesting a Skype call. 'Hey guys!' she smiled.

'Hey Nina!' Sibuna (minus Mara) replied with bright smiles, despite their confusion over what Lily/Heather said.

'How's the whole clue thing going?'

'Not well. Heather said some stuff that confused us more. You said you knew some stuff about her. It could be helpful, you have to tell us!' Patricia responded.

'Ask her yourself. Get her in here.' Nina stated simply. Fabian walked out of the room and coming back 2 minutes later with the child.

'What about you aren't you telling us?' Joy asked bluntly.

Lily/Heather looked to Fabian, who nodded, before she said, 'My name isn't Heather Smith.'

'So what is it then?' Eddie asked.

'Lily Rutter.' However it wasn't the young girl sitting in front of them who said it. It was Fabian. 'She's my sort of sister.'

Patricia was the first to recover. 'Sort of?' She questioned.

'I'll explain.' Lily sighed.

_-Flashback-_

"Your daughter is born"

"We'll name her May," the parents said smiling.

"It appears she already has a name, look!" the doctor said as a nurse brought the girl back into the room. 'Lily Trenners' was written across the redheaded girl's left arm, along with her middle names.

"This isn't our daughter." The father stated.

"She came from this room, and I'm pretty sure your surname is Trenners!"

"But my family can only have raven hair and she has ugly freckles" the mother said in anguish.

"I'm sorry"

*2 Years Later*

"Fabian, come on!" His mum shouted.

"But I don't want to see my bratty cousins!" The 7-year-old whined, pocketing his torch.

"You don't have a choice." Mrs Rutter replied with a sigh, strapping him into the car.

Knock, knock!

Mrs Trenners groaned. It was another visit from her sister, and another day of hiding Lily. Picking up her new daughter, May, she went to the door.

"Hello Auntie Esme!" Fabian mumbled, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"Hello Fabian." Esmeralda Trenners replied with a fake smile, "Where's your mother?"

"She's parking the car." Just then Emelia Rutter walked up her arm linked with her husband, Mason Rutter's.

"Hey sis!" Emelia smiled.

"Hey Em." Esmeralda replied, "Come on in."

Fabian and his parents walked in, and the adults went to the kitchen, "Summer, Autumn and April are in their room. You can go up there now. But remember, you're not allowed in the attic." Fabian nodded in response, before running upstairs. But he never went into his cousins' room. Instead he climbed the ladder leading to the attic.

"You're gonna get in trouble!" a voice whispered. Fabian turned to see the only cousin he didn't mind, Autumn.

"I won't if you don't tell." He replied, pushing open the trap door.

"I won't tell." Autumn promised. Fabian smiled gratefully, disappearing into the hatch. Gently shutting the door behind him, he walked forward, darkness wrapping around him. He flicked on his torch before advancing towards a cradle sitting in the middle of the room. Peering past the wooden sides he noticed a child lying in the cot, wrapped up in a blanket labelled Autumn Trenners. The child looked malnourished and underfed. She looked up at him with her multi-coloured eyes, and he stared back at her shocked.

"Who are you, and why are Uncle Sammy and Auntie Esme keeping you up here?" Fabian asked the young redhead. The bright-eyed girl smiled grabbing his hand, which had previously been resting on her cheek. That's when the young boy noticed the writing on her arm. "Lily Isatis Goldenrod Heather Trenners. Wait you're my cousin?! You shouldn't be up here. It's not right!" Fabian felt a surge of protection for his young cousin. He leant over the side of the cradle picking her up easily. He walked back over to the door, opening the hatch and descending down the ladder carefully. Autumn was still in the corridor when he got down.

"Take care of her, please. It's her birthday." Autumn begged, before disappearing into her room. Fabian nodded clambering down the stairs.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE HORRIBLE!" Fabian shouted angrily.

"Fabian, don't be rude!" his father reprimanded.

"THEY KEPT A TWO YEAR OLD CHILD LOCKED UP IN THE ATTIC WITH NO FOOD OR DRINK!" The angry boy replied.

"Is this true?" Mrs Rutter asked in disbelief.

Fabian's voice softened, "Yes," he replied lifting Lily up, handing her into his mother's open arms. But Lily didn't like this arrangement. She squirmed and wriggled until Mrs Rutter handed her back to Fabian, in whose arms she calmed immediately.

"I'm taking this to court!"

"Fabian, come on!" Mrs Rutter called out.

"Coming, mum!" Fabian shouted down.

"Fable," Fabian turned to see his 6-year-old sister. "I don't want you to go to boarding school. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, baby girl!"

"You won't forget about me?" the young girl looked at him wide-eyed. He leaned over, pulling her into a hug.

"Never, Lilypad!"

_-End of Flashback-_

'And then I started here.' Fabian finished.

'So how does she know all this stuff about the light?'

**How does Lily know all this stuff about the light? You'll just have to wait for next chapter. Thanks again to all reviewers, the recent reviewers being:**

**cosala**

**hoachic12**

**So thank you those who reviewed, I will post soon!**

**~SuperiorCookies**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Don't shoot me, I have a really good reason for not uploading! *Dodges bullet* What happened to not shooting me?! Anyways, my head got crushed in my locker about ten days ago at school, and it really hurt. I also have exams in a few weeks, so I may not upload for a while, but I will try! Disclaimer: Pfft! What do you mean? Of course I own HoA... Alright I don't, but I wish I did!**

'I don't know…' Fabian started, 'but I'm not getting my baby sister involved with Sibuna!' It was obvious he loved Lily and wanted to protect her, but the rest of the gang knew that she had the knowledge they needed to finish this whole thing, once and for all.

'Who are you calling a baby? I'm 12!' Lily said, but no one payed attention.

'She doesn't have to get involved. One of us has the information, Fabian you said you thought you knew who…' Eddie joined the conversation.

'Yeah, I think it might be me who knows, since she's my little sister, and we have always looked out for each other.' Fabian stated. 'But I will need to think over things she has told me, so I can figure it out. Nina can you help?' He turned to see Lily talking in hushed tones to Nina. 'What are you guys talking about?'

'I was just asking something about the other night, Lily had started to say something, then Patricia walked in and she didn't finish what she was saying. So Lily can you finish what you were trying to tell me?'

'What was she trying to tell you?' Fabian asked, scared that Lily would say something she shouldn't have.

'She was gonna tell me her birth name.'

'Oh, her birth name is Lily Isatis Goldenrod Heather Trenners, she was born with a tattoo of it on her forearm.' Fabian answered.

'Thanks a lot Fable!' Lily sighed.

'What?'

'Okay, think through what you just said. Now write down what you said.'

'Yeah, an- Oh!' Fabian shouted in realisation.

'Care to clue us in?' Patricia asked, irritated.

'I get it!' Nina shouted excitedly.

'No one cares!' Mara snapped, then said sweetly to Fabian, 'Why don't you tell us?'

Fabian opened his mouth to tell them, but Lily slammed her hand over his mouth, nodding towards Mara, 'Not while the wicked bitch of the west is in here!'

Patricia and Joy happily grabbed Mara's arms, dragging her out the room, shutting the door in her face. 'You have no idea how long we have waited to do that!' Joy laughed high-fiving Lily.

'Alright! The light, our ultimate clue. Look at this.' Fabian said handing the paper over to Joy, Patricia, Eddie and Alfie. They looked at the paper, confused, not seeing what the others saw.

'Her name!' Nina called out. So they looked at her name, and they noticed it.

'Her initials!' Alfie shouted.

'They spell out LIGHT!' Eddie and Patricia cried in unison, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

'Is that gonna be the same for the thread?' Joy asked Lily.

'No, the thread is the link between the chosen one and the light. So it could be a guy my age who's meant to be with me who's related to Nina, or vice versa. It could be Fabian, unless, Nina, you have any relatives my age.' Lily turned to Nina.

'I do, my little cousin Freckles.'

'Your aunt and uncle named your cousin Freckles?' Alfie questioned, trying not to laugh.

'No, his name is Freddie.' Nina replied.

'So it's either Fabian or Freddie?' Joy piped up.

'Yup!'

* * *

^^^ three days later (nothing has happened, apart from school, they need Nina to be there when they go down the path.) ^^^

'Fabian, there's someone here to see you, at Anubis house.' Mr Sweet said, walking into Mrs Andrew's French class.

Fabian stood up and walked through the door, making his way back to Anubis house, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Upon walking into Anubis house he noticed a couple seated in the living room. 'MUM! DAD!' he shouted, running over to them, hugging them close.

'Fabian!' Mason and Emelia Rutter smiled, holding their son to them. They all sat down, and chatted for two hours. There was only 5 minutes of the school day left, and Emelia and Mason knew it was time to tell their son something.

'Fabian,' Emelia started, 'we stopped by your aunt and uncle's place on the way here, we were hoping to pick your sister up from there, and surprise you…'

'But when we got there she was gone, and your aunt said some people took her away, she didn't know where. We're going to call the police, of course, but we wanted to talk to you first.' Mason finished.

'Oh, it's alright, social services took her here, since you were on a business trip, and she asked to be here with me!' Fabian comforted his parents, watching as his parents sighed in relief.

Their silence was interrupted by laughter and a voice shouting, 'Lily! Give me my tie back!'

'You fell for it, Eddie. Now you shall be stuck without a tie!' the reply came, as the front door shut, and four students walked into the living room, the three girls laughing.

'Patricia, you're my girlfriend! Back me up here!' Eddie pleaded.

'What do you think Joy? Should I help?' Patricia asked her best friend, who burst out laughing again, shaking her head. 'Sorry, you're on your own!'

'Fabian! Help me!' Eddie cried in anguish, noticing Fabian.

'Lily, give the tie back, please?' Fabian pleaded.

'Fine.' Lily replied, handing the tie back to Eddie. Her gaze shifting to the people Fabian was with. 'Mum, Dad! You're here!' She ran over to them, hugging them.

'Hi Mr and Mrs Rutter!' Joy and Patricia smiled.

'Hello, girls. It's nice to see-' the front door slamming cut them off, followed by a tall girl and a boy walking in.

'It's good to be here again!'

**Who could that be? Who am I kidding, we all know who it is! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! For those (like me) with exams coming up, I wish you all the best of luck, and I'm sure you'll all do great!**

**~SuperiorCookies**

**P.S. I JUST FOUND OUT HOW TO INSERT A HORIZONTAL LINE, I'M SO HAPPY!**


End file.
